


Plan B

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first attempt at driving Angel mad fails, Lindsey tries again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

"Sir? I have a gentleman down here for you, says he's from Sunnydale and he's brought the, uh, the package you ordered last week?"  
  
Lindsey didn't look up from the brief he was scanning when he hit the intercom button. "Send him up." He signed the brief and set it in the outbox for his secretary to deal with, then rose from his desk to greet his visitor. "You brought him?"  
  
"Like I was ordered," he replied. "And just so there's no confusion, I'm supposed to remind you that there'll be no connection with our organization if there are any... complications."  
  
"There won't be." Lindsey signed the clipboard that was held out to him and leaned back against his desk to watch as the soldier yanked on the leash in his hand, sending a pale figure stumbling forward. He went to his knees on the carpet, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Lindsey glanced at the chains that bound his wrists and the thick leather gag that was tightly bucked behind his head, and asked, "Is this standard practice?"  
  
"With him it is. He was one of the first captured, and it's turned him vicious. We've had to resort to pretty severe measures to ensure his compliance. I'd consider putting him down soon, if I were you." The soldier took the clipboard from him, handed him the leash, turned on his heel, and left Lindsey alone with his newest acquisition - and the key to Angel's torment.  
  
"Hello, Spike." The blond tossed his head, growling again as he reached down to lay a hand on top of his head. Lindsey sank his fingers into shaggy, curly hair, and tugged lightly. "Are you gonna behave? Because if you do, I'll take the gag off."  
  
He expected some sort of cooperation, but instead, the growl deepened into a snarl. Apparently, the Initiative's desire to dehumanize their charges was more effective than he'd realized. With a sigh, Lindsey realized he'd have to rethink his options. Obviously, the first step in his new plan to drive Angel mad wasn't going to work, but that didn't mean he couldn't skip a few steps and come back later. Sliding his hand down to the collar around the blond's neck, he hooked one finger in the ring and tugged, pulling him to his feet.  
  
Spike rose and followed when Lindsey backed up, guiding him towards the conference table. It had been a perk of his new promotion - along with the phone number that led him to Spike, so he thought it was appropriate that he break them both in at the same time. He moved with efficiency and purpose, and soon had Spike stripped, and the chains from his wrists rebound in front of him. Pushing him down to lean on the table, he stepped back to study him and smiled. Perfect.  
  
Unbuckling his belt, Lindsey made short work of his own pants and quickly stroked himself hard. He wouldn't have much time, so he had to hope the Initiative was as thorough as they'd been promised to be, since he wasn't about to give up on his project. Moving back to Spike, he slid his hand down to check, and grunted softly with satisfaction when two fingers slid in easily. He thrust in a few more times with his fingers, just to make sure, then eased out and aligned himself, waiting until he heard the intercom chime again before he thrust forward.  
  
A howl rose up from behind Spike's gag, and then he was struggling, pushing back against Lindsey and throwing himself against the table, although it was impossible to tell if he was trying to get away or asking for more. Lindsey found himself grateful that the Initiative didn't keep their vampires on full rations, because he was sure he'd have gone flying across the room otherwise. As it was, it was a close enough thing before he got his hand back in Spike's hair and shoved him down, pinning him against the table. He growled again, low and dark, and Lindsey wondered if that sound would feel as good around his dick as it sounded against the leather. He promised himself that he'd find out.  
  
Right now, though, he was balls deep in one of the tightest asses he'd ever had, and there was no way he was stopping. Lindsey tightened his grip in Spike's hair, holding him down on the wood, his breathing coming faster as he fucked him with vicious snaps of his hips. He found himself grateful for Wolfram & Hart's commitment to quality office furniture as the table held up under the assault, barely even rocking beneath the blond. Both table and vampire were proving surprisingly enjoyable, actually.  
  
Spike had held still for a little while, but Lindsey knew when he caught on to the plan, because he began to snarl and struggle again. He might be more animal than human at the moment, but there was still a part of him in there that recognized a little of what was going on, and that was the part he wanted to bring out. It was too soon for it now, but that would come, although he thought he might well keep the snarling, because it vibrated all throughout the blond's body, and Lindsey twisted his hand in Spike's hair to keep it going, moaning as he came. When he was finished, he braced one hand on the table, the other slowly unclenching from Spike's hair, although he continued to pet the vampire almost idly.  
  
A low, choked sound from the doorway made him look over his shoulder and smile. "Sorry, Angel. Didn't mean to ignore you. I was just enjoying a little conference with my newest acquisition."


End file.
